Another Dark Chronicle
by AkemiKae
Summary: 'It's amazing how time could fly. That moment in time where I got forcibly separated from Max felt like it was only a few days ago, though it had actually been around a year.' An after story from Monica's POV. Ahead lies many new adventures, and twists that you may, or not expect. Rated T for minor violence and language.


**Another Dark Chronicle**

_Chapter One _

_The Horrible Things That Happen_

XXX

The room-if you could call an underground cave in a volcano a room-was ridiculously hot where I was being held captive. I could hear lava bubbles popping nearby, and every time I heard one, something inside my stomach would flip. I hated it here. I never did enjoy lava much, or heat for that matter. It made me paranoid, and I could not stand the record heat that was caused by the demonic substance.

Every once in a while, my focus would shift from listening to the bubbles, to listening for footsteps that I knew would happen in the area nearby. I would try and tell if they were close or not, because I did not want to speak to the person that was holding me here. That man, Gaspard, killed my father in cold blood, and I could not forgive him for such a crime.

I wanted to get out of here, and make sure Max was alright. It had not been too long since the two of us first met, though at first, Max had no idea I was even a female. That thought had always made me chuckle a little bit. I could not help it though, I did not want him to know who I really was, unless I had to absolutely step in and help him from harm. The thought never occurred to me that he would not know who I was to begin with, because I was from a hundred years in the future. I guess I never really could play it safe enough.

Sitting uncomfortably on the hot ground, I fiddled with my soft pink hair. It was starting to get all ratty, and I desperately wanted to comb through it, but was of course, not granted such a privilege.

Somewhat urgent foot steps were suddenly getting louder and I just knew that it had to be Gaspard coming to try and piss me off. That's all he was good at.

My hunch was proven correct as I saw Gaspard making his way around the corner, his long dark red and black robe making his entrance seem much more dramatic than it should have been, his face partially covered by his ridiculous collar. He made a small smirk then spoke in a low tone to me. "So, Miss Rabrandt how does it feel to not know how your precious partner is doing above us?"

I held in a scowl and glared up at his soulless blue eyes. "I'm not worried about Max whatsoever. He can handle himself, I'm sure."

"Are you really so sure? If the heat doesn't make him pass out first, I'm sure that the monsters will get to him just as easily." Gaspard chuckled as he stood mockingly high above me.

I pushed myself off the ground to face him directly. Holding my ground, I stared daggers into his eyes. My hands balled into tight fists. "He'll be _just _fine, and in no time he'll be here to help me get out of this ridiculous situation."

He loudly scoffed in my face. "Say what you want, _Princess _Rabrandt," He made sure to spit at me when he spoke the word _princess. _", I'll make sure his journey towards here is a difficult one. It'll be a miracle he makes it down here alive."

I took a step closer toward him. "Then may a miracle happen." I had absolute complete faith in Max, I knew he would make it down here to save me. He _had _to make it down here, and he would do just fine. I just knew it.

Gaspard stood in front of me for a moment, before scoffing once more and turning away, violently thrusting his robe in my face, making me back away a bit.

"When Max _does _make it down here, we'll make sure you won't ever see the light of day again." Somehow, I let my teenage mouth flip open again, probably opening a can of worms that I should have waited to do. Curse my stupid loud mouth.

Gaspard stopped mid-step, not even bothering to turn around to speak. "We'll just see about that then, won't we?" Then he continued to walk out of the area, disappearing around the corner.

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard it was difficult to breath. I could not believe that I had said something so reckless in the condition I was in. I always did start battles because of my reckless tongue, and it was generally not too big of an issue, but this heat was really beginning to get to me. I was starting to feel its affects, and my head was getting woozy.

As I stared at the hallway that Gaspard had exited through a few moments ago, a major dizzy spell hit me, and I nearly fell down backwards. Somehow I caught my balance, and decided that sitting was probably the best thing to do if I did not want to risk a head injury on the way down.

I lifted my hands toward my temples, and moved my fingers in a circular motion. My head was seriously starting to kill me. I slowly laid down and rested my head on one of my arms, prepping for a well needed nap. I silently prayed that Max would make it to me safely.

...

It's amazing how time could fly. That moment in time where I got forcibly separated from Max felt like it was only a few days ago, though it had actually been around a year. Of course, he came in and saved me, just like I knew he would, and then we continued on our crazy adventure. Eventually, after some time, we managed to take care of Griffon, only to find out that he was not the actual evil we were trying to take care of. All the evil trying to control time and space of our lovely planet was all done by one terrible spirit.

When we somehow managed to defeat the spirit, we discovered a darkness we were not even aware of till we had helped the town renovate their mines. After that however, I had to return back to my time, and I had not heard from Max since.

I never imagined that it would depress me as much as it had, and even though my father miraculously came back after Max and I had fixed all of the holes in time, I still felt alone. It's kind of crazy how much someone that used to be a complete stranger can mean to you after such a little amount of time.

I suddenly understood what Max's mother felt like. She as well was from another time period, and could not see her own son for many, many years. Just like I did, she had to return back to her time, because she was needed there. It's a really difficult thing to try and figure out where you feel honestly needed when you leap through time and space.

I loved it in Max's time. His small little town was full of very friendly people, and it was so simple there. I did not have to worry about my ridiculous, while still very important, princess duties. I did not hate it by all means, but I did find myself missing the simpleness of life in Max's time, a hundred years ago. Sadly, just because Max and I had fixed the major problem that was trying to destroy the entire planet, it did not mean that there could not still be big issues. My mother had died many years ago, and because of that, I was basically acting as she was so that my father would not be over burdened.

I really did not have much reason to complain though. My country was a very peaceful place, and I was allowed to roam as I pleased, because I had no fear of being betrayed by anyone. However, no matter how often I would travel about my little country, I just could not find complete happiness in it anymore.

Time traveling was now completely forbidden because of the disaster that almost had befallen on the world from it. At first my father had allowed me to travel back, once, but when I knew it was time for me to come back, he never spoke of it again.

I did not want to ask him about it, because I knew that he was uncomfortable with me using a ,now forbidden, magic as a princess. It would look bad if anyone were to find out. I wish that I could prove to him that it was fine, and I could keep it a secret. He should trust me at least that much...but maybe it was just my young mind being foolish to the horrible consequences that may happen because of it.

I just did not know how to get over not being able to go back again...I loved it there too much.

I began racing through the hallways toward my chambers so that I could maybe sleep off my sudden anxiety and depression. It was not like me to feel like this, I had not been down this much since my father had been killed at the beginning of all the chaos. It was amazing to have my father back, but like I said, it just somehow did not fill the void I had.

When I reached my room, I quickly made my way toward my large bed and leaped under the covers to sleep everything off. I was unbelievably sick of thinking.

...

A few hours later I was awakened by the sound of a maid calling my name. I had nearly forgotten that I had an important dinner to attend that night. I quickly jumped out of bed, telling the maid to alert my father that I would be down in a few minutes, then promptly began getting dressed in my proper princess attire. I was always a bit of a tom boy, so I did not like my princess clothing too much. At least it was pants instead of a dress, but it felt a little bit too...well..._frilly_ to my liking. It was very pretty though, with it's light purple silk, and carefully designed curves to fit my frame. Honestly, I enjoyed how it looked on me, but it was not what I would choose to wear if I did not have to. It was the best thing I was allowed to wear as a princess, so I never verbally complained about it.

After pulling my hair back up with a purple clip, beautified by a large purple crystal, I made my way down toward the dinner hall. I could not really remember who it was we were eating dinner with, but that did not really matter to me, as my father always did the talking, I just had to be there to look nice. Sounded easier than it really was, since I loved talking. I always managed to stay silent somehow though.

As I made my way through the large hallways, I examined the lovely pieces of armor we had strewn about alongside the walls, and noticed that the one I took the sword from was still missing it's sword. I was surprised that no one had said anything about it. Seeing that piece of armor made me reminisce the first night that Griffin had emerged to make trouble.

_Rain was crashing against the large stained windows in my bedroom. I had just gotten in from a big meeting with my father and some...important people, I never honestly bothered to remember the names of people we talked too. There were far too many. _

_I was just about to change into my sleep wear as I heard a sudden crash that sounded like a shattering window. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to find out what it was, hoping it was just the storm throwing something against a window, and not an intruder. _

_Just as I was beginning to get tired of running, I turned a corner to see a large group of strange looking creatures disguised as a dark colored armor. In a quick panic I leaped toward an armor statue along the wall, and tore away it's sword to use as my weapon to take care of the intruders..._

I shook my head to stop the unpleasant memory of that night, and tried to shake off the feeling of despair that memory always brought me. My father was alive and well now, so I should not bother remembering something that was so trivial.

Reaching the dining hall I walked in quietly, hoping that the dinner had not yet started. It had, to my ultimate dismay. I could feel eyes staring me down, and I felt ashamed to have arrived late. I was never late to these types of things.

I debated on whether or not to say anything, but decided it was probably just best to make it to my seat next to father and try to pretend nothing happened. I was the princess of their country, I was allowed the privilege to run late on occasion, and I was sure that my father would not be angry. He was far too kind.

Luckily my father did not say anything about me only just arriving, and simply smiled over at me, then continued to speak to our guests. I never really did listen to these types of things unless my father tells me to do so before hand, so I just smiled politely and waited for the cue to start eating.

My bright pink eyes drifted over the guests we had, and I could not help but notice an odd seat empty in between two of them. We always had our guests sit side by side, without ever leaving a seat empty amongst them. Maybe there was supposed to be somebody else here that was also running late. I would have considered that rude normally, but under the circumstances of myself having done the same, I did no such thing.

A few brief moments passed of my father talking to our guests before he gave the signal to begin eating. To be honest, I was not really that hungry. I had had almost no appetite for the passed few days, which was really unusual. I could normally eat about as much as my father did, and I could barely eat half lately. A sighed lightly at that thought, and scooped up some soup.

After I had a few spoonfuls, I heard some loud footsteps, emphasized by the sound of clanking metal, that sounded like they were heading toward the table. I lifted my head to see if that other guest had arrived just then, only to be completely and utterly shocked to see who it was.

The man had long platinum blond hair, pulled forward at the front in to a strange ponytail like fashion, the rest streaming down his back. He had an odd symbol covering his forehead, and his eyes below were a light shade of blue. His clothing consisted of, what seemed to be, a satin like fabric of white and red, being covered by two crossing belts on his chest. He promptly removed his over-sized black and red robe and hung it on the coat rack near the door. His hands were covered in bulky metal armor that he quickly removed and placed on the table near the coat rack.

I blinked a few dozen times to make sure that I was not hallucinating, and my hands quickly tightened on my lap. I could not believe my eyes. It could not possibly be him. He was supposed to be dead, I know, because I had killed him myself. Twice.

It was simply not possible, yet, there he was, standing in my dining hall.

"Sorry to be late, Rabrandt royalty. I had to make a quick stop." His blue eyes were staring directly towards me, appearing to have some obvious recognition.

I bit my lip hard so I would not burst out screaming at the man that had just walked in. My knuckles were turning pasty white as I tried to hold myself back, but I simply could not. I could _not _allow such a man in my own home. I roughly pushed myself up out of my seat, throwing my chair violently onto the ground. "Gaspard! Why are you here? And how the hell are you even alive?"

All eyes were on me, and I could feel my fathers disapproval of my actions simply through the feeling of his gaze on my right.

This simply could not be happening.

XXX

Well, there you are! The first chapter of my Dark Chronicle_ (Dark Cloud to me)_ fan fiction! I decided to name the fic Another Dark Chronicle, because it just sounded good, and I could not honestly think of anything better. ^^; If you guys have any ideas, please let me know!

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, and if there are any mistakes that you think I should fix, once again, just let me know! I have a lot of ideas for this, and if all goes well, this should be a fairly long fic. :)

My plan is for it to be from Monica's POV the whole time, but I don't know, I may have it from Max's in a chapter at some point.

This is in first person, which I haven't written in for a while, so there may be a few mistakes I made, though I hope there isn't. ._.

Hope the ending will keep you wanting to read the next chapter! :D

In case you're wondering, Gaspard is like...my second favorite character in this game, Monica being the obvious first. So I figured, if I was going write a fic, might as well make him be in it somehow! :D

Anyway, see you next chapter!

Review please! I love feedback!

~AkemiKae~


End file.
